


Thirty-two

by AgapantoBlu



Series: Short-fics from Agap's Schrödinger Tumblr [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cake, Gen, Multi, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: The twins are turning thirty-two this year, but some things never change. Among these, Andrew's sweet tooth.





	Thirty-two

**Author's Note:**

> Give. Me. Happy. Twins.

 

Here’s a thing: the Black Forest Cake contains almost a full pound of black chocolate, six ounces of sugar and two and a half ounces of some fancy brandy between forty and forty-five of alcohol gradation. A bomb in cake shape. The terror of all of Kevin’s nightmares. The one sweet that turns Neil green just by sight. Among all cakes, that is a masterpiece of chocolate.

Erik Klose, for all his annoyingly sunny attitude and the crime of kidnapping Nicky to the other side of the world, makes a mean Black Forest Cake.

So really, it shouldn’t have surprised Aaron too much when Andrew had called to inform him that they were both flying to Germany for their birthday this year.

“Andrew, we’re turning thirty-two,“ he’d tried, voice rough with sleep as his brother had clearly planned his surprise attack to catch him disoriented and lost at two a.m. “We can’t fly to the other side of the world just because you want to go into sugar-induced coma for our birthday.“

“ _What the fuck am I making all this money for, then?_ “ Andrew had replied, and then hung up before Aaron could start list all the fancy cars. 

He’d groaned into the darkness of the room, and Katelyn turned under the covers to bury herself into his side and use his chest as pillow. “We’re going to Germany?“ she had asked.

“How do you know?“

“Neil warned me this could have happened. Andrew has been trying to cook that thing for a few weeks now. I guess he failed.“

“He’s a shitty baker,“ Aaron had sighed, a leg already back into the sleep kingdom. “Why didn’t you warn me?“

“My own personal amusement.“

“Bitch,” and then they had fallen asleep.

And now here they are, Stuttgart. House of Erik and Nicholas Klose. Dining room, because, yes, they have a dining room, and four guest rooms and an whole lot of other stuff. Erik being loaded will never feel real to Aaron, who’d watched Nicky working two jobs at twenty for them just because he didn’t want to depend of his boyfriend’s family money. Now, though, they’re all quite fancy, so it feels less awkward.

What will never stop being awkward is watching Andrew glare at Erik while still shoveling cake somewhere in his body. Aaron is a doctor, he knows this is no way to get built as his brother is. If there was justice in this world, Andrew would get more than the soft belly he has in off season, and yet somehow he is the twin who has to hit the gym regularly or deal with a bubble butt which Katelyn loves to sneakily grope or smack.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here for this,“ he says, not for the first time, as Andrew swallows another bite. Neil is watching him with softness and adoration; and Aaron wonders how he’s not tearing his hair out because _Exy_.

Andrew sends him a deadpan stare. “You only eat half a slice, I get the rest.”

“Well, maybe I’m going to finish my slice, this time!“

Andrew’s laughter is plain rude and Aaron stabs his share with his fork. He knows halfway toward his lips that he took far too much, but Minyards are stubborn assholes and he forces the whole bite in.

“Oh, God,” Nicky says, sounding half horrified and half extremely delighted, even as Aaron struggles to chew. “Katy! Hurry up in the bathroom, I think your husband needs the Heimlich maneuver!“

Aaron sees a bit blurry. He’s pretty sure that’s because he’s starting to cry, as the cake is a stuffy, sweet thing occluding his mouth. He swallows half the bite and feels it for every agonizing inch as it slowly descends down his esophagus. It’s a terrifying experience.

Andrew looks distinctly unimpressed. “Weak.”

Aaron considers answering verbally and then decides against chocking. He still puts up his middle finger. Erik laughs.

“You two are so funny!“ he says. The twins have long since learnt that Erik’s dismissive attitude toward their toughness was his passive-aggressive way to say _I can’t stand you two because you’re assholes but Nicky loves you so I’ll play along_. Lately, it’s more of a learnt habit, as they all get far better along. But still. “Such good brothers.“

Aaron laughs, he can’t help it. And promptly chokes. 

Katelyn, luckily, has gotten out of the bathroom, and reaches him from behind to help him. She offers him some water when he’s breathing again. “Honey, why did you even try to compete with Andrew? We all knew how this was going to end.”

Which, coming from his own wife, is pretty depressing. Nicky seems to find it hilarious though.

Aaron groans, but, like every year, gives up and pushes his plate roughly in Andrew’s direction. He’s not surprised to see that his brother has placidly finished his own share while he was fighting for his life.

Neil touches Andrew’s wrist as if to congratulate him, Erik laughs again and Nicky is looking at his phone with a dumb expression on his face.

Aaron frowns. “Did you just take a picture?”

Nicky smiles, unrepentant, and turns the screen to him. “But look at how cute you two are! You look like kids!”

They don’t. Andrew has a thick beard because it’s play off season, Aaron’s disgusted expression makes him look fifty-six and complaining about custom service at a fast food chain. Andrew is taking the cake that Aaron is sending his way. The similarities are uncanny, despite Aaron being completely shaved.

“You look ugly,“ Andrew informs him dispassionately.

“He doesn’t! It’s _funny_ , Andrew! _Candid_!“

Aaron stops listening to Andrew and Nicky bantering to look better at the picture.

It’s very...familiar? Brotherly? It’s what he always thought having a brother would be like, before actually meeting Andrew and thinking he was seeing all his dreams going up in flames.

He smiles a bit to himself. Maybe they just needed time.

“Send it to me, Nicky.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, might it survive the Purge, is @agapantoblu


End file.
